


Ice Dance

by blueabsinthe



Series: [Community: lawandorder100 drabbles] [44]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Community: lawandorder100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueabsinthe/pseuds/blueabsinthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike doesn't know how to ice skate, Connie provides a helping hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Dance

**Author's Note:**

> 'Winter Olympics/Sports' challenge.

Mike Cutter figured he knew everything there was to know about Connie Rubirosa. Well, he thought he did.

That was before he saw her ice skating one night.

His words got caught in his throat as he watched her. He watched as she spun; her hair fanning out behind her, eyes closed as the fat flakes of snow fell softly on her cheeks.

As she came out of her turn, she finally noticed him standing at the edge.

Her cheeks were rosy. “I used to figure skate.”

“I never learned,” he admitted.

She smiled and held out a hand. “Grab a pair of skates then, and I’ll teach you.”


End file.
